Ambigu
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: "Jangan lihat dari pendek atau kecilnya,"/ Jean dan Eren meneguk saliva gugup. / "Lihatlah kemampuan dan juga hasilnya." / "Bahkan aku sampai kewalahan menghadapinya,"/ Sehebat itukah Kapten Rivaille?/ "Mi-Mikasa ..."/ "HAH!"/ Absurd. Enjoy :3 mind to RnC?


_**Disclamer:**_ _Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama._

_**Warnings**_: _Out Of Character, Typo, Absurd, etc._

* * *

Dinginnya angin malam masih terus setia berembus membelai kulit keenam para remaja tanggung nan tangguh yang saat ini terlihat tengah berkumpul membentuk suatu lingkaran dengan sebuah perapian—api unggun sebagai pusatnya. Hanya sebuah perapian kecil dan juga intesitas pencahayaan yang minim, namun kehangatan dari api tersebut cukup membuat keenam remaja tersebut merasakan kehangatan di malam yang _notabene_-nya sangat menusuk kulit ini.

Markas pasukan pengintai adalah tempat mereka saat ini. Tidak terlalu besar namun cukup besar untuk seluruh jumlah pasukan pengintai yang ada, karena jumlah pasukan pengintai tidaklah terlalu banyak jika ditimbang dari sisi jumlah pasukan lain. Hanya sekawanan manusia-manusia pemberanilah yang bisa masuk ke dalam pasukan ini. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat atau pintar, yang paling utama adalah keberanian. Kalahkan rasa takut dan masuk dalam pasukan pengintai adalah sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi setiap orang yang bisa menjalaninya. _Yeah_, begitulah. Jika ditilik dari sudut masyarakat yang menganggap pasukan ini adalah pasukan paling bersahaja dibandingkan dengan pasukan lain. Dengan lambang sayap kebebasan di setiap seragam yang ada, mereka berani mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melindungi manusia dari takdir paksaan menuju kepunahan. Sungguh benar-benar mulia tugas mereka.

Abaikan soal di atas. Karena pada dasarnya itu hanyalah sebuah presepsi dari setiap masing-masing orang. Baik itu dari pandangan sisi negatif maupun positif.

Salah satu remaja di antara mereka menghela napas panjang, mengingat akan suatu beban berat yang ditimpakan kepadanya. Eren Jaeger—nama remaja tanggung itu menatap lelah cahaya remang yang tercipta oleh perapian kecil di hadapanya. Sambil menekuk kedua kakinya, ia pun segera menyangga dagunya di atas kedua lututnya, tidak peduli akan tatapan khawatir kedua teman dekatnya—Mikasa dan Armin.

"Eren," suara rendah Mikasa terdengar bergaung indah di dalam indera pendengaran seorang Eren Jaeger. "Apa kau sakit?" Nada khawatir berlebih seperti biasa Mikasa lantunkan kembali—hanya untuk Eren.

Eren diam. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Mikasa. Ia terlalu lelah menjawab. Sangat lelah. Bukan lelah secara fisik, namun lelah secara batin karena sudah hampir seharian penuh ia terus mendapatkan celotehan-celotehan berupa ceramah kejam dan menusuk dari mulut seorang Kapten Rivaille tercinta.

Eren heran, bagaimana bisa seorang pria datar nan dingin itu terus berbicara panjang lebar di hadapan Eren dengan petuah-petuahnya yang Eren yakin, ia sudah mendengarnya dari dua hari lalu. Ingat? Dua hari lalu! Dua hari lalu!

Lalu bagaimana bisa ia kembali mengulang kata-kata tersebut dengan sangat rinci sama persis selama dua hari lalu? Apa seorang Kapten Rivaille mempunyai semacam sindrom atau penyakit akut yang mampu membuatnya melupakan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi dan sudah ia lakukan? Eren lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang, membuat semua orang di sekelilingnya menatapnya iba.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa sebegitu tahannya dengan orang itu." Jean yang duduk di sebelah Eren mulai mengeluarkan suara setelah memahami benar situasi Eren saat ini.

Eren mendongak, mengangkat kepalanya yang semula bersandar pada kedua lututnya. "Maksudmu, Kapten Rivaille?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah polos.

Jean mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Eren. Selebihnya semua hanya menyimak percakapan tersebut—terkecuali Sasha yang malah asyik sendiri dengan persediaan kentang-kentang rebusnya. _Poor_ Sasha. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak gemuk padahal porsi makanannya sangat jauh terbilang dari porsi jatah normal sebagai seorang manusia? —Lupakan.

"Si pendek itu ..." Mikasa menggeram ketika mendengar sebuah nama Rivaille disebut.

Connie terkekeh mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Sungguh, gadis ini benar-benar menyeramkan ketika ia harus di hadapkan dengan orang yang tidak disukainya. Lihat saja kedua mata hijaunya, berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Connie jadi takut melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Eren, karena pasalnya Mikasa sangat protektif terhadap suatu hal yang menimpa Eren. "Jangan lihat dari pendek atau kecilnya," ucap Connie membuat semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya—kecuali Sasha. "Lihatlah kemampuan dan juga hasilnya," lanjut Connie, ambigu.

Jean dan Eren meneguk saliva ketika mendengar ucapan Connie. "Kemampuan?" Ucap Jean mengulang salah satu kata dari kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Connie. Ia tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan Kapten Rivaille dalam menangani sebuah kasus Titan. Tapi—sepertinya, ucapan Connie di sini terbilang cukup aneh di dalam indera pendengaran Jean.

"Hasil?" Cicit Eren mengikuti jejak Jean, namun dengan ucapan yang berbeda.

Kali ini, Connie mengganggukan kepala yakin. "Lihat saja, bahkan Mayor Hanji dan juga Petra yang _notabene_-nya manis dan cantik bisa betah bersama dengan Kapten Rivaille." Connie kembali berucap, "bahkan mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya."

Eren membelalakan mata tidak percaya. Begitu pula dengan Jean. Oke, pikiran mereka semakin mengawang jauh ke angkasa. Apa benar Kapten Rivaille sehebat itu? Apa benar? Apa benar?

Mikasa mengangguk setuju—biarpun terpaksa tapi ia mengakui kehebatan seorang Rivaille. "Kau benar, bahkan aku sampai kewalahan menghadapinya."

Eren tertohok. Menghadapinya? Menghadapi apa?

"Mi-Mikasa ..." Cicit Eren salah tingkah.

Mikasa menoleh cepat—terlalu cepat. Sial, itu berlebihan. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Mikasa senang Eren mau mengajaknya bicara.

Tenggorokan Eren tercekat. "K-kau pernah menghadapinya?" Tanya Eren hati-hati.

"Um, aku melakukannya. Bahkan aku sudah merasakan hasilnya."

Eren dan Jean membatu. Bagaimana bisa Mikasa yang terlihat sangat dingin, elegan, dan selalu bersikap masa bodoh ikut terseret dalam pesona Rivaille?

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Eren menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sedetik kemudian ia memasang raut wajah bodoh, sangat bodoh.

Armin angkat bicara, "_ano_ ... sepertinya aku juga sudah," katanya dengan raut wajah sedikit memerah—efek cahaya perapian. Dan Eren pun kembali membelalakan mata tidak percaya atas pengakuan Armin. Bahkan Armin mengakuinya?! Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Armin melakukannya ... Dengan Kapten Rivaille? Sebuah pertanyaan berputar cepat di dalam otak pas-pasan milik Eren.

"HAH?!" Pekik Eren kaget dan—**sangat telat**.

"_Yeah_, kurasa Kapten Rivaille lebih berpengalaman. Lagipula umur dia jauh di atas kita. Jadi aku yakin dia sudah banyak makan asam garam." Armin kembali bersuara.

Apa katanya tadi? Banyak makan asam garam? Si kecil itu? Si cebol itu? Yang suka marah-marah, yang suka berucap tajam, dan yang suka memuncratkan sebuah hujan lokal di wajah Eren? Oh—tidak, tidak mungkin, Eren tertawa dalam hati.

"Memang berapa umur Kapten Rivaille?" Connie bertanya pada Armin.

Armin mengendikkan bahu sesaat sebelum ia menjawab, "entah, tapi yang jelas dia jauh lebih tua di atas kita."

_Pedofil_. Satu kata yang menggerayangi pikiran Eren dan Jean.

Eren tahu Armin adalah tipe yang manis, namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Oh—tidak dunia benar-benar sudah gila. Apakah ini pengaruh virus injeksi Titan?—Eren kembali memasang wajah bodoh, lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya. Peluh keringat terus jatuh dari sudut pelipisnya. Rasanya ... suasana di malam yang dingin ini menjadi terasa begitu panas. Eren menyeka peluhnya dengan gerak lambat.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya dengan Kapten Rivaille?" Kali ini, Jean yang bertanya tentu saja dengan nada yang juga tersendat-sendat. Pikirannya kacau. Otaknya yang suci rasanya sudah mulai ternodai dengan pikiran yang 'iya-iya'.

Eren mengangguk cepat mendengar pertanyaan Jean. Lagi, ia kembali meneguk saliva dengan susah payah sembari menunggu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Armin.

Armin menggaruk pipinya ragu. "Soal itu—_err_ ... dia yang mengajakku."

Eren dan Jean menganga lebar.

"Aku juga." Mikasa kembali menambahkan

Dan kedua orang bodoh itu semakin membatu. Sungguh, ini adalah hal terabsurd yang paling sulit diterima oleh akal sehat. Mayor Hanji, Petra, Mikasa, Armin? Lalu? Siapa lagi korban Kapten Rivaille selanjutnya?

Eren bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya juga, Eren?" Connie bertanya pada Eren, membuat Eren membelalakan mata tidak percaya.

Eren menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Teriaknya menggelegar.

Semuanya menatap Eren heran—kecuali Jean dan Sasha. Ada apa dengan Eren? Apa ada yang salah? Padahal itu bisa jadi pengalaman yang hebat untuk Eren. Sepertinya …

"Kau juga harus mencobanya," sebuah suara dingin nan datar tiba-tiba saja datang mengintrupsi pembicaraan absurd tersebut.

Tubuh Eren menegang. Dengan gaya robot karatan, ia pun mulai menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang letaknya tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

Di sana—berdiri seorang Kapten Rivaille yang terkenal disiplin dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Memaksa Eren agar mau menuruti semua keinginanya. Sontak, Eren pun langsung berdiri tegak di hapadan sang kapten yang tingginya lebih rendah darinya.

"Sebelum itu, kau harus ikut ke ruanganku," Rivaille kembali bersuara datar, membuat Eren berjengit merinding.

Eren meringis kikuk. "U-untuk apa, K-Kapten Rivaille?"

"Minum kopi sebentar."

**Alibi. **

Eren yakin itu hanyalah sebuah alasan dari seorang kapten Rivaille. Oh—tidak, ia tidak mau kepolosannya ternoda. Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau. Masa depannya harusnya cerah, bahkan ia lebih memilih mati di tangan Titan daripada ia harus melakukan 'itu' bersama dengan sang kapten.

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren, membuat Eren tersentak kaget dan sontak memundurkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Oi, bocah," Seru Rivaille penuh intimidasi. Eren bungkam. Kikuk. Dan ia tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. "Ayo cepat, kita akan melakukannya sampai pagi."

Eren terkesiap. Sampai pagi, melakukannya, dengan sang kapten, di ruangannya. Kata demi kata tercetak jelas di dalam otak Eren saat ini. Dan dalam detik berikutnya, Ia pun berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kapten Rivaille.

"TIDAK!"

Rivaille kaget.

Eren mendorongnya.

Rivaille tersentak.

Eren lari tunggang langgang.

"KEPOLOSANKU!" dan dalam detik selanjutnya, terdengar suara gema Eren yang meneriakan kata-kata sakral bagi seseorang yang merasa dirinya masih suci.

Semua menatap Eren heran—termasuk Rivaille.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Rivaille penuh ancaman kepada kelima remaja yang masih tersisa.

Semua menggeleng kikuk. Begitu pula dengan Jean, dia bersyukur untuk saat ini bukan dialah yang dipilih oleh sang kapten.

Rivaille mendecih. "Latihan super neraka akan menanti dirinya besok."

Armin, Mikasa, Connie, dan Sasha menelan saliva gugup.

Jean bengong.

Oh—latihan.

Otaknya konek. Jadi sejak tadi mereka sedang membicarakan cara sistem latihan Rivaille dan juga hasilnya?

Dan Eren, kau akan dua kali lipat akan merasakan kekejaman sang kapten.

'Terima kasih Tuhan,' Jean komat-kamit dalam hati, terus mengucapkan syukur pada sang pencipta.

Satu _quotes_ penting yang bisa Jean tangkap dari hasil pembicaraan absurd tadi adalah _'Jangan lihat dari pendek dan kecilnya, tapi lihat juga kemampuan dan hasilnya.'_

Apanya yang kecil?

.

.

.

_**End**_

**Catatan** : Saya bikin apa? Ini karena hasil pembicaraan absrud mengenai kecil dan tuanya si Levi di WA... tiba-tiba pengen bikin dari topik itu... sekian... abaikan jika tidak jelas... maapkan hamba... hamba khilaf nulis fic absurd ini. Dan saya tau ini gak lucu /lompat ke jurang/


End file.
